Amour Surmonte Tous
by Eerie Iri
Summary: Five young women make their way to Cybertron. This story is about their adventures with the Transformers. Story starts pre-war and continues on into the war.  Please read and review.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own transformers. Please do not sue.**

**AN: Any ocs I use will be listed at the bottom of each chapter. If a name isn't there, then they're not an oc. Okay, here's the thing, I'm not great with measurements, so the transformers are going to use the human approximations for measuring things. As for the times:**

**Megavorn= 10 vorns**

**Vorn= 83 human years**

**Groon= equivalent to a month, its 16 human years**

**Megacycle= 1 human year**

**Orn= 13 human days**

**Metacycle= 1 human day**

**Joor= 6 hours**

**Breem= 8 minutes**

**I've changed some of these times to fit the story.**

**I hope you like the first chapter, please review!^_^**

* * *

Prowl didn't hate Jazz. Didn't even dislike him. However, to Prowl, what Jazz represented was the very thing the tactician hated most in the cosmos: Chaos. Whenever Prowl thought he understood the saboteur, the way he thought, perhaps even the motives behind his actions, Jazz would go and do something completely opposite. That was the main reason why the saboteur irritated him so very much.

The other reason however, didn't so much irritate the tactician as it disturbed him. However, the other reason was back with Zeta Prime where she belonged. Anyone, even Cybertronians not acquainted with the organics could see that she'd been somewhat anxious to get back to 'her Zeta' as she had referred to him. Sitting back, Prowl contemplated the organics who'd fallen down to Cybertron from the sky. They were like no organics seen before.

For one thing, the smallest one of them, was still taller than a mini-bot, where as the tallest one was a mere five inches shorter than Optimus Prime. Another thing that hadn't escaped Prowl's notice was that there were five of them. One for each Prime. Prowl shuttered his optics as he thought about the relationships between the Primes and organics. Sentinel Prime, contrary to popular belief, did not hate organics, nor was he disgusted by them.

However, he did not have a particularly congenial relationship with any of them, excluding Astina. And Prowl believed that it had been her height that had initially led to their friendship. After all, seeing Optimus Prime's organic assistant tower over him as she gently scolded him was quite a sight to behold. Of course, when Optimus had stood up, he had proven to be taller. But the look on Sentinel's faceplates, when they realized that the Prime of Iacon was only a few mere inches taller than Astina, had been a sight to behold.

One part incredulous amusement, and the other part shock hilarity. Yes, Prowl had no doubt that that was how the Prime of Kaon became friends with the Prime of Iacon's organic. It was a shame that his relationship his own organic assistant, Tara was not nearly as smooth. Loathing was a good word for what feelings they had for each other. However, Tara was exceptionally efficient at her duties, and as long she obeyed Sentinel's orders, he wouldn't try to foist her off on one of the other Primes, or the Matrix forbid, one of his subordinates, namely Prowl.

But really, who would have thought that having an organic liasion to the mines would have produced such beneficial results? Tara was well suited for dealing with the rough and tumble bunch that the miners consisted of, while Astina kept Optimus Prime's priorities in order. Rumor had it that Elita-One was _very_ pleased with the new schedule.

Beta Prime of Vos's organic was Rona, whose duties seemed to mainly consist of keeping Beta's wires unkinked and of keeping the seeker Prime as relaxed as possible so that the femme didn't fly off her handle at the mechs and femmes under her care. Comparing how Beta was before Rona arrived in Vos and after, Prowl could only applaud the organic femme for a job well done. And considerinng what he'd overheard from Beta's seekers and the other Primes, they were most appreciative of her efforts as well.

Roulette Prime of Praxis often had Fife, her organic assistant, tell her of what her people really thought of how Roulette was running the country. From all accounts, the mechs and femmes of Praxis were some of the most content on Cybertron. Before he moved on to Zeta Prime and his organic assistant, Prowl thought about about his musings.

Even in his own head, he sounded incredibly fixated on the fact that the five femme organics were, organic. Prowl didn't believe that he was prejudiced. After all, he freely admitted that there were some things organics were simply better at than cybertronians and some things that cybertronians were better at than organics. However...there was a part of him, regardless of how small, that made him disgusted with himself. Because it was that part that refused to let him get past the fact that they were all organics, even though he had known all five of them since they arrived five megavorns ago.

The only organic who he didn't constantly think of as an organic was Omini, Zeta Prime's assistant. And that was most likely due to the fact that she annoyed terribly him whenever she got the chance. No one truly knew what she did to assist the Kalosis Prime, only that she did it well. Jazz said he knew, but then Jazz had wanted to interface with her a mere groon after knowing her, so Prowl didn't particularly believe him.

Five countries that were led by five Primes who each had an organic assistant who all seemed almost..._designed _for what they assisted with. It was processor boggling, but something Tara had told him made him disinclined to question it. She had said; "If a situation is going well and benefits pretty much everyone, then don't make waves. Sure, there're some people who'll be dissatisfied, who don't like how things are going, but that's true for everything. There's always gonna people who are like that and you're never gonna be able to change that. The only question is if you're going to be with them or against them."

It was one of the three issues that he and Tara truly agreed on. The second issue were that Jazz's slight obsession with Omini was both inappropriate and disturbing. The last issue was that it was quite honestly horrifying whenever Astina and Shockwave, the head of the Science Department, were caught interfacing with each other. Considering the fact that when it came to each other they both seemed to have little to no restraint, such incidents were unfortunately often. Prowl wouldn't be surprised in the least if the whole of Cybertron knew of their relationship by now.

Prowl sighed to himself as he checked his chronometer. His optics widened in surprise. He was due to pick up Roulette Prime and Fife from their transport and escort them to Kaon's capital city to meet with Sentinel in fifteen breems. He immediately jumped out of his chair and rushed out of his office. With any luck, traffic wouldn't be the mess it normally was, and he would get there only a few breems late.

**

* * *

**

**AN: Obviously, the organics (humans) are ocs. ^_^ Roulette Prime is _NOT_ an oc, I just made her a Prime.**

**The five ladies who are ocs are friends of mine and one of my ocs.**

**Tara is my version of Taiya001 on DA.**

**Rona is my version or AcronaSilverFox on DA.**

**Astina is just based off a friend of mine who isn't on any account that I'm aware of.**

**Omini is my own oc.**

**And last but not least, I'm sure many of you know her from her teriffic stories here on , ThornQueen from DA, AKA Hearts of Eternity here on . XD**

**Anyways, I hope you all liked the first chapter of Amour Surmonte Tous, dorry there wasn't any interaction between any of the characters, but I needed to get the ladies introduced and give you a small idea of what to expect.**

**Please review! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1

Shockwave had to wonder why his colleagues found the organic way of sexual intimacy so disgusting. They were warm, tight, and they moved so deliciously, writhing and squeezing their bodies around your interfacing cable. It was nothing like the still connections of cables and ports that occurred when Cybertronians interfaced. Granted, interfacing between cybertronians was often very pleasurable. But to Shockwave, it was only useful as a quick way to get information.

As far as he was concerned, interfacing with Astina far surpassed any interface he had ever had with any cybertronian. She was so soft, always willing and she always welcomed him into her body with a smile on her face. Which was something Shockwave appreciated immensely. If it was at all possible, he would spend all his time with his cable pushed into her wet, tight, warm, _clenching_ port. Or, as she called it, vaginal passage. He especially liked that no matter how many times he entered and stretched her, she would be as tight as the first time they'd interfaced.

He smirked mentally as he watched her body writhe and her hands grasp her breasts as she moaned in ecstasy. Shockwave spread her legs apart while guiding his interface cable even deeper into her body. Astina was obviously close to overloading, and he was coming upon his own as well when the door to the closet opened and a disgusted voice exclaimed;

"Oh come on! Aren't you two supposed to be in Iacon?" Tara glared at them. Astina moaned in disappointment.

"Well, there goes _that_ orgasm." She glared up at her friend. Shockwave decided to make his own displeasure known by pointing his gun arm at Tara.

"Get out and leave us be or I swear that I will blow your head off." He swore darkly. Tara rolled her eyes.

"I'll leave you be if you hand me that can of polish. Beta's here and yelling about how someone 'stole' hers. Rona isn't gonna be able to keep her from boiling over for much longer." She held her hand out as Shockwave tossed her the polish. Tara opened her mouth to say something, but immediately ducked out of the supply closet as Shockwave fired his gun arm at her. Shutting the door, she couldn't help chuckling.

"Sheesh, the sex can't be _that_ good." A thoughtful looked crossed her face. "Can it?"

A moan came out from behind the door causing Tara to look at it incredulously. She pressed her ear to the door and her mouth dropped open of its own volition. There was no doubt about it, they were actually fucking again.

"Huh. I guess sex with these people _can_ be that good. Who'd have thought? I always thought Astina was just deprived." Shrugging nonchalantly, she started for Beta Prime's quarters. Thankfully, she didn't have to be here for the meeting, so as soon as she dropped off the polish, she would be back at the mines. Reaching the seeker's quarters, she could hear Beta screeching about something pointless. Not for the first time, Tara wondered how the irritable femme had ever become a Prime. Opening the door, she tossed the polish to Rona and ran down the hallway.

Reaching the transport station, she took the first one to the mines. Roughly a joor later, she checked in with the overseer to let him know she was back from reporting with Sentinel. She then headed for where she thought one of her dearest friends would be.

"Allow me to ask you something." Tara looked up as she walked inside the barracks all the miners lived in, at her friend of several vorns, Megatron.

"What?" She shrugged.

"Why did you come here?" Megatron asked, looking intently at her. Tara tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"When you first came down to the mines, you ended up saving about half of us, including me, from a cave in. Then after you made sure that the overseers actually got us medical attention, you began to work with us. Not like any of the previous liasions, who just stayed with the overseers and treated us as though we were garbage. You actually work alongside us, in just as much danger as any of us. Why? What is your purpose here?" He asked, pinning her down with the look in his optics. Tara sighed and offered up a small prayer that what she was about to say didn't damage their congenial relationship.

"The reason I originally came down here was to get away from Sentinel. I didn't care where I was so long as I didn't have to be near him. So when the post for liasion opened up here, I took it. As for why I helped you out of the cave in, you guys needed help and I was in a position where I could provide that. Why I made the overseer give you guys medical attention was me simply being practical. I didn't know any of you, nor did I consider you my friends. I just knew that for you guys to bring forth your quotas of energon, you had to be in good conditions." Tara sighed, disliking the fact that she couldn't read the look on Megatron's faceplates. "Why I began to work with _you_ instead of the overseer, was simply because I wasn't the liasion to the overseer, I was liasion to the miners. What better way to get to know you guys than work with you?"

As she had been speaking, Megatron had leaned back. When she finished, he smirked. Standing up, he grabbed her hand and pulled Tara to her feet. Pulling her along, his grip surprisingly gentle around her hand, he began to speak.

"I can see that you're..._anxious_ about loosing our friendship. Relax, that's not going to happen. At least, not because of your reasons for coming here. Most of us had already figured them out. You're not...very subtle, Tara." She snorted out in amusement at his statement. Hoisting her up to his shoulder, he smirked up at her.

"I already know that you know about the army I am amassing. I also know that you haven't told anyone. Who is your loyalty to, my friend?" Tara gave him a light grin.

"To some extent, the other miners. I _do_ consider them to be friends. I am also loyal to you. The autobots can go fuck themselves, I am not, nor have I ever been loyal to them. However, I am loyal to the girls." Megatron canted his head at her.

"Girls?" He asked, unfamiliar with the word.

"Omini, Fife, Rona and Astina. As far as we know, the five of us are the last of our people. If this situation does indeed come to war, I will not fight them. Even if we should come to be on opposite sides." Tara said firmly. Megatron gave her an amused smile as they entered his quarters. The two of the spent the rest of the metacycle talking about Megatron's plans for the newly formed army of Decepticons.


End file.
